The Fullmetal Female
by Iblis-san
Summary: The sisters Chap and Al aren't lucky ones. As If losing body limps or even an entire body isn't enough, dealing with puberty, perverted collega's and 'tiny/flat-chested' jokes is a pain in the ass... And do al those things while you're searching for a way to get your bodies back and using your intelligent to the maximum. These sister are living their lives to the fullest... Mistake


**_AN: I'm sorry, readers of SS. I don't have much inspiration for that fic. Same for TDID. Well, not really. I'm just to lazy for that one. Anyway... Here's a list for the genderbended characters_**

 ** _Edward: Chaplin (nicknamed Chap or Cha)_**

 ** _Alphonse: Alice (nicknamed Al)_**

 ** _Winry: Winter_**

 ** _Roy: Raylin (nicknamed Ray)_**

 ** _Riza: Riley_**

 ** _Father: Mother (XD)_**

 ** _Rose: Ron (Y so many names with the R?)_**

~ Scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 ** _K' now that's done, let's start! It follows the FMA:B storyline, but... It al created based on my memory of the episodes I've watched recently. So some things may be off._**

 ** _Okay, now that's of my mind, let's start this shit!_**

Prologue

Two girls were sitting down at a bar. They were listening to the boring radio, talking about god and stuff. One of the girls was eating. She had lond blond hair, tied up in a braid. Her red coat with a strange symbol on looked way to big on her slender body. The other girl had a similar symbol on her shoulder. She was wearing an armor that was designed curvy. She was taller than the blond haired. Her face wasn't shown, but covered in a tough helmet.

"Are you guys street performers?" The bar keeper asked. The short blond with golden eyes twitched. "Which part of us looks like we're street performers?"

"I keep looking but there isn't more to see." He remarked. The blond slightly twitched.

"Anyway," the barkeeper continued. "Are you tourists? I've never seen people like you two here?"

"We're looking for something." She responded, while finishing her meal. "What's up with this broadcast? It's boring."

"You haven't heard about Lord Cornello?" The tender asked

"Who?"

"Founder Cornello. He's the founder of Letoism, and can create miracles. He saved our town."

The blond just ignored the man. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, I'm not into religions." She said. "Anyway, Al, let's go!"

The tall woman in armor stood up, and bumped her head into the sealing, causing the radio to fall and break.

"My radio!" Some other costumers looked angry. How dare some stranger to interrupt Founders Cornello's words?

"Don't worry, Al can fix it." The short female said.

Al drew a transmutation circle on the ground, and putted the broken radio on it. She crossed her hands above the circle. A blinding light was seen, and the radio was fixed.

"Woh! Is she a miracle creator like Founder?"

"That's amazing!"

The crowd started to whisper.

"You two can use the power of miracles?"

"Power of miracle? We're just alchemist. Just call us the Elric sisters."

Again, the crowd started to talk.

"I've heard about them, the oldest one is a national state alchemist. It's already very unlike for two females to use alchemy, let alone on such a young age, and with so much talent."

The costumers gathered around Al. "The fullmetal alchemist, Chaplin Elric!"

Chaplin twitched again, this time, noticeable.

"Uh, no. I'm Alice Elric, I'm Chaplins younger sister." Alice said.

"So, she's the fullmetal alchemist?"

"Who? The shorty?"

And then, Chap snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT FLAT-CHESTED MIDGET?" Alice hold her big sister back from attacking the townspeople.

"We didn't say that much.." The people whimpered.

The barkeeper turned to see a young male with different colored hair running to them. "Hey Ron! Going to the church again?"

The teenager nodded while turning to the Elric sisters. "I haven't seen you two around here. Are you from another country?"

Chaplin shook her head. "We're looking for something here."

"Well, may Leto guide you until you've found what you've been searching for!" The male said, before running of.

"Ron has become more cheerful, thanks to Founder Cornellio and Sungod Leto, hasn't he?" The barkeeper spoke to his friend.

"Yeah, especially after what happened."

In the meantime, the two sisters took of to meet 'The Man of Miracles'. Or better said: The man with a philosopher stone.

The two sisters were looking around in a church. Chaplin was slightly disgusted of all the attention towards _Him_.

Chaplin and Alice heard someone, and they found out it was Ron.

"It's you two!" He said, smiling kindly. "Are you two interested in Letoism?"

"No, we're Atheists." Chap said, while sitting down.

"What? Everyone needs the guidance of Leto. If you pray, everything can happen! Even the dead can return! You might even grow taller!"

Ron didn't know he hit a spot, cause he was surprised by the outburst of the petite female.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY FLAT-CHESTED PIPSQUEEK?"

"Calm down, Nee-san! He didn't mean it that way!"

Chap calmed down. "'The dead will come back, huh?' What a stupid thing to say. Do you really believe in it?"

"Yes, I do." Ron said.

Chap took a little notebook out of her pocket. She started to read it out loud.

"35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of Lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon and a little bit of other elements..."

Ron was confused. "Huh?"

"These would be the calculated components that would make up the body of a single adult. We already know this much with modern science, but so far there hasn't been a completed human transmutation. We are still missing something. So far, it has been a useless research but it's a lot better that sitting around and praying."

Chap took a moment to breath. "Oh, and those parts I just mentioned? You can buy them at the market, with the money of a child. If you think about it, humans are pretty cheap." Chaplin laughed mischievously. Ron was astonished. How could someone be this cruel.

"Humans aren't things! They are wonderful creatures created by the creator! You'll get the wrath of heaven!" He scolded, making Chap laughing even louder.

"Alchemists are scientist. We don't believe in vague creatures like 'creator' and 'god'. We explain the fundamentals of the creation of everything in the world. It's ironic that as scientists who don't even believe in god, we are the ones who are the closets to god."

Ron was astonished. "You compare yourself to god? How arrogant."

Chap leaned back, sitting in a boyish position. "Oh, that reminds me of a legend. 'A hero flew to the sun. Once he came to close, his wings of wax melted, and he crashed back to the earth.'"

There was a man standing in a large crowd. He created flowers out of nowhere, and was praised. In the back of the crowd stood a short female, and a armored female.

"So, you two came?" A boy with red and brown hair said to the two.

"What do you think, Al?" Chap said, ignoring Ron.

"It's seems like alchemy to me."

"But the law..." Chap said. "Law?" Ron asked.

Al explained. "To most alchemy is an almighty power, that seems to create things out of nowhere, without any laws. But, there are indeed laws. These laws allow us to take an element, and change it's form, of something with the same element. We can reconstruct and deconstruct anything into anything, as long it's of the same element and with the same 'size'."

"Huh?" Ron didn't understand.

"It's basically the law of equivalent exchange. When you gain something, something of equal value must be lost. But he's ignoring the law."

"I told you before, it's the power of miracles!" Ron yelled.

"It's impossible, unless..." Al said, looking at her sister

"Unless he has a philosopher stone!" Chap yelled excited. She jumped of the bag and runned though wards the Founder, followed by Al and Ron.

"Founder, someone is requesting an interview with you."

"Send them away." Founder Cornellio said.

"It's a small girl and an armored woman. They call themselves the Elric sisters."

"Are you serious? We're in trouble. The small one is probably Chaplin Elric. She's the 'Fullmetal' alchemist."

"That bratty pipsqueak? She's so tiny! And she looks almost like an doll, that's how fragile she looks."

"Looks can be misleading. I heard she's as though as steel. And age doesn't matter. I heard she was a national alchemist when she was 12."

The Founder's follower sighed. "Why do they come now?"

The Founder smiled evilly. "I'll take care of her. Lead them to the church."

The sisters were brought to the church. Chap eyed her sister quickly, before nodding slightly. This happened unnoticed, and fast.

It happened quickly. The Founders followers pulled out guns. One immediately shot Alice. Her head flew of.

The other 'brothers' pulled out two swords, and the 3th man pulled out a gun, pointing it at Chap's head.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Ron asked. When did he came in?

"These people are demons. The founder approved. This is gods will."

Someone took the gun away from the man. "What a mean god."

"How?" The man yelled.

Chaplin punched the man, hard. She picked him up, and trowed him into his brothers. "Strike!" She yelled, giving herself a thumbs up.

"My head!" Al whined.

"What is going on here?" Ron yelled, obviously confused. Chap grinned. She walked over to her sister, and knocked on her armor.

"It's always..." She started.

"Like this." Al ended.

"S-she's hollow?" Ron yelled.

"Oh. This." Al said. "This is someone with the sin of trespassing into Gods forbidden domain. Just like Chap."

"Chap to?"

Chap didn't look them in the eye. "Ah, topic change, please." She said, not wanting to think about the horrible things she saw. Especially not about _Him_.

The Founder entered the room. "Ah, the fullmetal alchemist. I always wanted to meet you. Unfortunately, that won't happen under proper circumstances. DIE!"

Chaplin sighed as the Founder aimed his gun at her.

"Don't shoot, Father!"

The founder ignored it, and shot.

Chap smiled and blocked the bullet with her right arm.

"Automail, huh?"

Chap smiled, and easily defeated and exposed the fake founder.

"Crap. It's a fake one, Alice."

They walked out. Ron followed them. "You guys ruined everything! What do I need to believe in now?!"

Chap walked to Ron, who fell on his knees. His eyes were filled with fear and despair. "You have two legs of your own. Get up and walk on them. You don't need to believe in anything besides yourself."

Chap smiled before walking towards the sun, disappearing in it's light together with her sister, continuing their long, hard journey.

 ** _AN: that. Was. One. Fucking. Long. Chapter. Alright. Goshhh... It's fucking hard to remember the EXACT sentences the characters say in the story. Fuck._**

 ** _Anyway: here is my Anime recommendation for this time:_**

 **-K/K-project**

 **K is a colorful, lively anime with unique animation, amazing story, great characters and characters development. I fell in love with the way they introduced the characters, the type of people in it and the spot on reactions of Shiro. (After the 2e episode you'll understand. That's one sly albino..) I recommend it to action lovers, and generally people who love a good and unique anime with great story telling ways. Sub and dub are great. Shiros dub voice is amazing and annoying at the same time (in my opinion)**

 _ **Another recommendation is:**_

 **-No. 6**

 **(Warning: Shounen-ai. Shounen-ai is basically a Shounen story, but the romance in it is same gender love. In this case: Male x Male)**

 **A great action story with some funny moments in it. It has heartbreaking romance in it. Shins and Nezumi's relationship is beautiful. I've never seen such a balanced homosexual couple before. Watch the anime and see for yourself. The action and story is great, the way of animation... Could have been better, in my opinion, but it is still great. (It isn't a bad animation: like Magic Kaito! I don't like the way they animated the noses. They remind me of pinokkio.) The character development as well as the romance development is amazing, and impressive. This anime made me squeez and cry at the same time. Dub and sub are acceptable. SubDub**

 ** _Also:_**

 **-DRAMAtical Murder (DMMD)**

 **Love the hair 3 nuff' said.**

 ** _Hope you like it. Love you banana-guys 3_**

 ** _Peaco!_**


End file.
